Death to Legolas-
by Fangz
Summary: Aragon is manipulated by Sauroman's powers. He and Legolas fight for a brief moment and Legolas...Legolas...(Just read it.) Hehehe, beware all you Legolas lovers. This would probably make you cry. =) (Please read and revier)
1. Aragorn's Dark Deed

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I'm not making any money out of it. But I am responisble to Legolas's death in this story =P. I have many bounty hunters out to kill me. Please feel free to send more. =)  
  
Warning: This fic may be sad to Legolas Lovers, and this fic may be humorous to anit-Mary-Sue fanfics. lmao!   
Death to Legolas  
By Rebel   
  
Twas a day they would never forget. On the outskirts of Rivendell, no body thought that tradgedy would strike. That one man would strike another...but it did. Everyone learned a very important lesson. Anything...is possible.   
  
Legolas and Aragon were walking silently though a path in the forest, calm, quiet and on a peaceful evening. There was no sound at all..the forest seemed strangely dead, no chirping of birds, no singing of rats and rodents...not even the sound of traveling merchants. Their footsteps echoed in the dense forest...engulfing them with a very...eerie silence. "Aragon, brother, do you believe that young Frodo will actually be able to destory the ring?"  
Aragon replied grimly. "...Does it matter?"  
Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. Ever since Aragon and him left Rivendell, he's been acting VERY strangely. Too strange. "Is...something wrong?"  
The human narrows his eyes and paces slowly around the elf, studying his every move. "Well, well, well. You actually think I'm going to let Frodo destory the ring?" He snickered evilly to himself. "Thats a joke! Everyone knows Sauroman shall rule! And Sauron will be revived!"  
Legolas reaches for his bow cautiously..."Aragon! What has gotten into you?!"  
Before they could move, Aragon draws his sword with one hand and points it at the Elf's neck, his voice drops into a low whisper. "I am the faithful sevent of Sauroman, that makes you....my enemy." He lunges forward but the swift elf drops down and shoots his foot upwards, hitting the human's groin. Aragon freezes and makes a face almost dropping his sword. "Arrrrg..."  
  
The elf draws his bow and loads an arrow into it, pointing it at Aragon. "Aragon. If you weren't my friend I would have killed you by now. Are you feeling alright? Let us go back..."   
Suddenly, Aragon thrusts his sword farward, succesfully hitting the Elf directly in the heart, the blade going with so much force that it rips out through the other side...blood oozing out. "AH!" Legolas screams out in pain, dropping his bow and falling to his knees...."How, but...why..."   
He feels a sudden twist in his heart. A pang of anger, treachercy and betrayal. His best friend...Aragon, has struck him down in vain. The young elf's vision blurs...and he sees the cruel twisted grin on the human's face as he pulls the sword out. Legolas falls onto his stomach, his face hitting the dirt and staring into Aragon's cruel eyes. What ever happened to him? Was he possesed by on of Sauroman's evil minions?   
His eyes slowly flutter close...more blood spilling out. his body is draing of streangth, but the thing that kills him faster is the sadness and anger of betrayal. The phases of his life flash slowly in his mind...his happy childhood...his meeting with Aragon and Boromir....the love of Arwen and Galandriel...the hard times and the good times. His eyes close completely, the last thing he hears is his and Aragon's laughter...and a sad song... Legolas...slips into an eternal darkness. 


	2. Betrayal of Thoughts

Death of Legolas  
  
by Fangz  
  
disclaimer: duh.  
  
description: Legolas dies...  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS: thanx, and since I got demands I decided write chapter 2  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Betrayal of Thoughts  
  
  
  
The blood oozed slowly from Legolas's weak and delicate heart. But it was more than just physical pain. He felt Aragon's betrayal, and those dark despairing thoughts gnaw on his frightened mind. His heart boiled with longing and love and that terrible fear for his beloved (AN: that mary... or sue... or whoever it is that he loves). He saw her fair face before him, her winning smile, and her bright star filled eyes look down upon him as if in a dream and then.... and then...it all ended.  
  
...he saw aragorn. his only childhood friend, his campanion the one he could trust with his life. His brother...his BETRAYAL.  
  
Legolas felt blood coming up his throat and he choked out wearily, "Aragorn..." He rasped... "How... how could you?" (AN: yeah... you know that was coming) Aragorn stared at him, a hatefull fire in his eyes and within Legolas a cold feeling, besides the iron Aragorn's sword, slayed his heart.  
  
"You matter not to me, Legolas." He spat in a low and dangerous voice, "Saruman rules now! Saruman and Sauron will rule all!"  
  
Legolas laid on the ground about the pool of his own blood, choking out blood as he attempted to speak. He could the hot blood cooling upon his fair face and his mouth opened to form sad words.  
  
"The darkness does not rule our hearts... Aragorn... brother! See the light!" Legolas said wearily feeling death begining to clutch his being and he saw for a minute the flash of two trees with their mingling lights.  
  
Valinor...  
  
He looked so pathetic, lying there on the cold dark ground with the tall trees towering over them in sorrowful witness to the EVIL deed of Aragroin. His long blonde hair was matted with sweat and blood, his eyes drained off all color that used to make them sparkle. They, in all means. Were Dead.  
  
Aragorn stared at the dead and cold body of Legolas lying under the forest leaves. No wind sang among the leaves and all was in a silence at Rivendell. In spite of the blood and dirt upon the elf prince's fair attire and hair his face held a peacefull resonance of elvish lament. The dark fire in Aragorn's eyes faded and realization struck him. He sadly looked upon the blood on his hands and upon his blade and shock filled him...  
  
"What have I done?!"  
  
  
  
UPCOMING SEQUEL: Death of Aragorn, Heir of Isildur.  
  
AU: like it? reviews? 


End file.
